


Broken Hearts, Broken People, and Broken Promises

by serenity_of_silence



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Crying, Episode s01e14:The Wood, F/M, In Universe, Its hard to trust people, Oneshot, Swearing oops, Trust, a safe halloween at that, angsty and sad, anyways enjoy, beck/jade trust, depressing oneshot, enjoyyyyy the sadness, hope you had a happy halloween, let's hope you like this, love it though, makes me upset ngl, not a breakup though dont worry, slight cade friendship, stay safe and wear a mask bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenity_of_silence/pseuds/serenity_of_silence
Summary: In which Beck breaks the most important promise he'd made to himself.That he'd never make Jade cry.(A oneshot on S01E14: The Wood)
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Broken Hearts, Broken People, and Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi Hi :) I know it's been a while since I've posted, but I've been having a rough few weeks lmao. Had a lot going on with school and friends and wasn't able to write a ton. With that being said, I want you guys to all make sure you're taking care of yourselves, I know I haven't these past few weeks but I intend to now. Anyways, since my hell weeks of school are over (I think?) I should be back to writing more often. I'm working on more chapters of BYHITBWIHIBFY (long ass abbreviation, shut up I know) but for now I have this oneshot I wrote today. It's angsty and sad an depressing, all the feels basically. But it's my take on the episode The Wood so I hope you enjoy. Anyways, I hope you all had fun (and safe duh) Halloween's! Now let's get into the writing <3

Beck had always been good at keeping promises, whether they be promises to his friends, parents or siblings. He always tried to make it so he wasn’t breaking promises, not letting people down. It could be something as small as promising to help Andre with history homework, or something as big as promising he loved Jade more than he loved anything else. 

Promises he made to her were always the ones he kept closest to his heart, the ones he intended to keep the most. Every time he promised her something, he saw her smile grow and her eyes light up. She would look at him like he was the only thing she ever needed. Like trusting him was the best thing she’d ever done. 

They started dating in October of freshman year, about two months after meeting each other. He knew he loved her right away, or a part of him knew it, somewhere deep inside his heart. His brain hadn’t fully processed the feeling until December of that year, when they both told each other how they felt. 

When he told her he loved her and knew she loved him back, he felt like he was floating. At that moment, everything was right in the world. But with the everlasting happiness that came with love, also came the impending fear. He knew she trusted him more than she’d trusted anyone in awhile. And he feared he’d be the one to break that trust, the one that would end up hurting her. It was a fear that kept him up at night, knowing he could be the one that broke her. She’d been let down too many times for it to happen again, he was not going to let her down like everyone else had. 

So the night he told her he loved her, he also made a promise to himself. A promise that came along with never hurting her. He promised to never be the one that made her cry.

He’d seen her cry before, it was something she only did around him. She’d been hurt by people time and time again, but you could tell the hurt was serious when she cried. She’d put trust into people, only for them to turn around and break it. 

She figured crying was a remedy for the pain. She would rather let it all out and move on than keep it bottled up inside her. She thought keeping it bottled up would cause her to break on the inside, everything she suffered through boiling up until she eventually just broke down.

But even if she preferred crying, she wouldn’t let anyone else see her do it. She put her walls up, protected herself from the world. Letting people see her cry only told them that they had the ability to hurt her if they wanted to.

It took her time to cry in front of Beck, she was still testing the waters, seeing if she could trust him. But when she did cry for the first time after a particularly bad fight with her dad, he’d been there. That was what took her by surprise, the fact that he’d been there for her. He hadn’t tried to flee like everyone else, he actually stuck by her, proved she could be vulnerable around him. 

Seeing her cry hurt him more than he’d ever been hurt before. The first time he saw a tear slip out of her eye it felt like the world came crumbling down. If he was ever the one to make her cry, he wouldn’t know how to live with himself. 

So he’d been successful keeping his promise. They were sophomores now and they’d been together for a little over a year. She’d cried many times around him, but he had never been the cause of it.

_ Until that night.  _

They’d gone to Tori’s with Andre to watch the premiere of  _ The Wood. _ At first, they’d been hesitant to be a part of the reality show, but after thinking it over, they figured why not. 

She was in a really good mood that day. And when she was in a good mood, he was in a good mood. Even though Jade wasn’t the biggest fan of Tori, they’d both shown up to her house with smiles on their faces. 

Their good moods continued throughout the night, the smiles never leaving their faces. Up until the show’s premiere came on the tv. That was when things started to fall apart and they both felt like the world was closing in on them. 

Beck didn’t even know how producers managed to combine him and Tori’s phone calls that way. They somehow fit every sentence together perfectly to show he was cheating.  _ When he wasn’t. _ But he wasn’t even focused on the logistics of the phone call in that moment, he was focused on Jade. 

He felt as her whole body tensed up the minute the _ supposed _ phone call started. She instantly drew away from him, putting her walls up in a second. It terrified him how fast she would take away her trust, how fast everything could crumble between them. 

He watched her blink fast, taking in what she was watching. He could tell she believed every second of it. They both leaned closer to the tv, watching as Tori offered for him to come over, to which Beck responded  _ “my girlfriend’s not going to like that.”  _

Her eyes widened at that sentence, if she hadn’t believed the phone call before, she definitely had now. Beck’s fingers clutched the cup he was holding onto as he looked at her carefully. Anger was flashing through her eyes, but beneath the anger there was hurt.  _ Lots of hurt.  _

Watching her break on the inside, but keep her composure steady on the outside was too painful for him. So he moved his stare to Tori and Andre on the couch next to them. Andre was shifting uneasily, scrunching his face up in discomfort. Tori looked just as petrified as Beck felt, her mouth wide open as she looked at the tv and shook her head in fear.

Beck tried to block out the rest of the edited phone call, not able to listen to how real it sounded. He wanted to turn his attention to Jade, to grab her before she flinched away from him like everyone else she didn’t trust. But he was nervous, he knew how fast she could get mad, how she could lash out in seconds. And her lashing out was something he wasn’t ready for. So instead, he kept his gaze on the tv, watching the edited phone call finish. 

The second Tori hung up the phone, the show went to commercial break. Jade immediately whipped her head to Tori with a harsh glare, not allowing herself to look at Beck. She knew looking at Beck would have her spiraling into sobs, so she turned her attention to the girl she was just as mad at. 

Andre made some comment about the show being good, but Jade had barely heard it. The pain, anger and fear piling up in her blocked out all of her senses. All she could do was glare as Tori tried to form words, nothing coming out except incoherent noises. 

Beck watched Jade’s glare get harsher, her hands gripping the couch as if it was the only thing she could hold onto. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was off the couch, grabbing Tori. 

Tori let out a shriek as Jade grabbed her hair, pulling her down off the couch. Both Andre and Beck stood up right as Tori screamed, trying to pull Jade off of her. Jade’s vision had gone blurry at that point, all she knew was she wanted to let out some of the hurt she felt. And hurting Tori was a way to do that. 

Andre grabbed Tori by her arms, trying to pull her away from Jade’s grasp just as Beck grabbed Jade by the waist. She refused to let go of her grip on Tori, but lifted one hand and smacked Beck’s hand away, not letting him touch her. She continued pulling Tori’s hair, the boys still trying to rip them away from each other.

The fight continued on for several minutes, the couches somehow flipping over in the process. No matter how hard Beck and Andre tried, they couldn’t seem to get Jade to let go of Tori. And now matter how hard Tori tried, she couldn’t convince Jade to stop. She tried yelling to her that none of it was real, but Jade seemed so enraged that everything Tori said was ignored.

Beck had tried grabbing Jade several times, but every time he tried to get her to stop, she hit his hand away. He kept yelling stop over and over, but she wasn’t listening. Whenever she would get this upset, she blocked all rational thought, it became a habit of hers not to listen when she was mad. 

Eventually, Andre had managed to get a steady grasp on Jade’s waist, ripping her off of Tori. Jade resisted his grip, but Andre wouldn’t let up, keeping his hold on her arms tight so she couldn’t go back to fighting. 

Beck had backed off earlier, watching as Andre got ahold of Jade, throwing her over to where he was standing. Beck immediately caught her as she was pushed over to him. One arm went up around her shoulders while the other was around her waist. There was a split second where Jade grabbed him back, using his arm to steady herself. She let go almost immediately, pushing him away so he wasn’t near her anymore. Hurt rushed through him as he felt how fast she distanced herself, not wanting to be near him anymore. 

He knew getting her to believe that the phone conversation wasn’t real was the most important thing to do. So he covered up his hurt, turning to tell her it was all fake. 

As he tried to explain, her face was a mix of different emotions. He knew she was trying to keep up her front of being angry, but it wasn’t working. Her lower lip was wobbling the way it did when she was upset and her breathing was uneven. 

Tori began to back him up, both of them insisting it wasn’t real. Andre had fled, avoiding their confrontation as he went to the kitchen. Tori and Beck kept their persistence in telling her all of it was edited, but she shot it down. Their voices rose to higher volumes as the arguing kept going. Jade wrapped her arms around her stomach as if trying to protect herself, and all Beck wanted to do in that moment was reach out and hold her. He knew if he tried to touch her she’d just get more upset, so he held back, but the longing to grab her was still there. 

After more insisting from Beck and Tori, and more resistance from Jade, she finally decided she’d only believe them if she heard the producers tell her it was fake. They agreed on going to talk to the producers the next morning and the air seemed to settle between them. Andre kept his position standing in the kitchen, watching the events unfold, while Tori collapsed on one of the couches she pulled back up. Beck was just about to go to Jade, take her away from Tori and Andre for a second so he could talk to her alone. 

But before he could, she was grabbing her bag and pulling open the door, saying “I’m leaving” quietly before pulling the door shut behind her. 

They all flinched as the door slammed loudly. Tori getting off the couch and sitting at the kitchen table with Andre, who was offering her lemonade. When Jade closed the door, Beck’s instincts kicked in and he knew he had to go after her. He knew letting her leave alone while she was in this state was a bad idea. She’d covered it up well in front of Andre and Tori, but she couldn’t hide it away from him. She was breaking on the inside and he knew it. Letting her leave alone when she was this distraught would put her in danger, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

He gave a somber smile to Tori and Andre before pulling open the door, following Jade’s moving figure down the driveway. He wasn’t fully sure, but he was almost positive he could hear her sniffling as she kept moving, that motivated him to pick up the pace.

Jade hadn't heard him follow her out. All she knew was that she needed to get out of Tori’s house before she fell apart. She didn’t hear him moving down the driveaway behind her either, she was too focused on the pain. If she was being honest with herself, it hurt.  _ Like really fucking hurt.  _ She never believed in heartache until she met Beck, she knew you could get hurt anywhere else, but heartbreak wasn’t real. She thought it was all a mental thing, something she could control. Now though, she knew it was real and it probably hurt more than anything else she’d ever experienced. It felt like her heart was breaking over and over again, her mind replaying the moment as it blocked all other thoughts. _ Figures the unlovable girl would get her heart broken by the only person she ever really trusted.  _

She came to a stop at the end of the driveway, pulling out her phone as she blinked back tears. She was holding them in for a reason she didn’t know. Crying was usually her way of letting go, accepting whatever had happened. But right now, she knew if she started crying, she wouldn’t stop. She choked back her sobs to the point where it hurt to breath. She believed her heart had broken literally, like it was cracking on the inside and the rest of her body was feeling the pain, her throat swelling up to the point where she wondered if she was dying. 

She was in a trance of trying to steady her breath while also holding back tears when Beck approached. He found her at the bottom of the driveway, suddenly coming to a stop. He didn’t know if she knew he was behind her but he reached out anyways, resting his hand on her arm. 

She spun around instantly, leaning back so his hand dropped away from her arm. “Do not touch me” she spit out, her voice cracking as she glared at him. She watched the hurt flash through him but didn’t pay attention to it, focused on her own hurt instead. 

Beck’s blood ran cold when she told him not to touch her, instant worry running through his mind. He wondered if he would ever be allowed to touch her again, or if this had broken them for good. 

“J please, none of that was real” Beck tried to get her to look at him but it was no use, watching as she continued to type on her phone and ignore him. 

“J, what are you doing?” he asked, getting closer to her, causing her to step back again. 

“Don’t call me that” Jade said harshly, looking at him quickly before glancing at her phone again. “I’m texting Cat to pick me up then I’m going home.” 

“Jade please, can we talk about this?” Beck was pleading now, ready to do anything just to get her to listen to him. He stared at her as she sent the text to Cat. He wasn’t sure if she was listening to what he said, so he put his arm out again, hoping to rest it on her waist, but she smacked it away.

“No Beck!” Jade put her phone back in her bag, her voice getting louder. She turned her body so it was fully facing him, and under the streetlamp he could see what she looked like. Her eyes were filled with tears, blue irises appearing glassy. Her hair was scrunched up from fighting with Tori and her arms were wrapped around herself protectively. 

“I know what I saw Beck. You cheated on me. More importantly you cheated on me with  _ her.  _ Nothing you say can change that.” Jade was almost shouting at this point, her anger combining with the pain to the point where it all just started spilling out.

“Jade I didn’t, you have to believe-” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t love me? It would've hurt a hell of a lot less than this” Jade moved her hands from around her stomach up to her forehead, trying to remember how to breathe and not go into a panic attack. 

Beck was just about to argue with her more, insist he didn’t do anything and it was all fake. Ready to beg on his knees if he had to. But that’s when he looked at her distraught appearance again, watching as the tears started to spill out of her eyes. She was crumbling and it was his fault, she had lost control and now she was letting it out. 

He also knew he had just broken his most important promise.  _ That he would never make her cry.  _

It felt like he was feeling all of her pain at the same time she was. Like this situation had brought them both so much pain to the point where it just combined. Their heartaches going in sync as they fell apart. Beck was pretty sure if they were quiet enough, he’d be able to hear both of their hearts breaking. 

She was sobbing now, one of her hands going up to her mouth as an attempt to hold it back. She was fine with being vulnerable with him before, but after what happened tonight, she didn’t feel comfortable anymore. She was doing everything in her power to stop herself from crying, not wanting him to know how much control he had over hurting her. 

Beck knew what she was doing, she’d done it many times before. Trying to work herself down from the uprising panic attack, choking back sobs. This time wasn’t working though, every time she tried to take a deep breath, it brought another sob out. 

All he wanted to do in that moment was hold her, so that’s what he did,  _ tried to do at least.  _

He reached out, putting both of his hands on her arms to get her to slow down. But she shrunk back the second he touched her, hitting him on the chest while trying to push him away.

“Don’t touch me!” She shrieked, trying her best to get him to stop “Leave me alone Beck! Go away! Go away! Go away ! Go away! Go-” She couldn’t keep yelling after that, her exhaustion washing over completely. She fell apart in his arms, letting him hold her. She was too tired to fight back anymore. She felt like she was sinking down to the ground so she wrapped her arms around him, holding on as tightly as she could. She was gasping for air as she sobbed into his chest, him running his fingers through her hair. 

“J..” he started out slowly, not sure if she would freak out again “I need you to breathe, can you please breathe for me?” He wanted to reassure her more than anything, promise her everything they saw on the tv was fake, but this was more important. Making sure she wasn’t hyperventilating or sending herself into a panic attack was what he needed to do first. 

Jade wanted to let go of him, push him away like she did everyone else, but at the same time she wanted to hold onto him more than anything. Half of her felt like going home and sinking into nothingness, while the other half of her really did want to trust him. She always had problems with trust, but with him everything felt real. Like she’d been broken all along, but then he came into her life and she felt alive again. 

She wasn’t ready to let go of that feeling, not ready to let herself leave him. There was still the possibility that he was lying, that everything she saw was real. But Jade didn’t want to think about that now. She just wanted to focus on his voice and how it was calming her. 

She was starting to settle down and he could feel it. He had no idea if she believed anything he’d said to her in the past twenty minutes, but it didn’t matter. What mattered now was that she was standing there with him and her breathing was back to an almost normal rate. 

She needed a few minutes of silence, a few minutes to just focus on his heartbeat and matching her breathing to it. He let the air between them fall silent, knowing it was what she needed. 

After staying silent for as long as she needed, her breathing went back to normal and Beck took that as a sign to talk, remembering something she had said earlier. 

“You don’t seriously believe I don’t love you, right?” Beck asked unsurely, his arms tightening around her shoulders. 

“I don’t know Beck, I don’t know” Jade sighed against chest, closing her eyes. This was both of their biggest fears, that the other didn’t believe them when they said they loved each other. When actually, love for each other was all they ever felt. 

“I swear to you J, nothing you saw in there was real” Beck spoke to her seriously, trying to portray how genuine he was. 

Jade didn’t answer him, just kept her eyes closed as she hummed against him. They saw the bright headlights of Cat’s car as she drove down the street. Parking next to the edge of the driveway where they were standing, she gave Jade a small smile and wave, waiting for her to get in the car. 

“I love you” Jade pulled back, looking up at him “regardless of what I saw in there, whether it was real or not, I still love you and that’s what terrifies me. But right now I need to go, I need to think.”

“Please tell me you’re not going home ” Beck pleaded, grabbing onto her trembling hands. If she wanted to stay away from him, that was fine. But he refused to let her go home by herself, not knowing what would happen if she was alone.

“I’m going to stay with Cat. We can figure this all out tomorrow, I’m just too tired tonight. Please, just let me go.” Jade still had silent tears going down her face, begging him to let her leave, take time to herself so she could think things over. 

“Alright” Beck sighed. He didn’t want to let her leave, at all. He wanted to stay with her all night, talk things over and make sure she was okay,  _ that they were okay. _ But her needs were more important right now, and he could tell she needed her time. 

“I love you” Beck leaned down and softly kissed her jaw, something she didn’t turn away from. He took that as a good sign. 

She gave him a small smile and nod, wiping the tears away from her face before pulling open the passenger seat door, climbing in next to Cat. As they drove away, Jade turned around in her seat, looking out the window to see him watching her leave. They made eye contact right before Cat turned the corner, both of them leaving each other’s sight.

When they made eye contact for that split second though, they both made a new promise to each other. 

_ I promise we will be okay after this  _

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to go do homework now so that should be fun, but I'm glad I got to write at least a little bit this weekend. As always, comment anything you want (always appreciated) and hopefully I'll post some more stuff this week. Go enjoy life, take a deep breathe, drink some water, and wear a mask<3333


End file.
